This invention relates to a plant transplanting support device and method which permits single or multiple transfers of living plants from one container to another while preserving the root ball and root structure of the plant intact. Direct contact between the hands and the soil is avoided or minimized, and transfer between pots of different sizes and shapes is made easier, neater and quicker.
The invention allows for a convenient and efficient method of transplanting plants from one pot to another pot and from a pot into a planting bed while not separating the plant from its surrounding support until the plant is in its new location. Currently when plants are transplanted from one pot to another they must be removed from contact with their surrounding support prior to planting in the new container or planting bed. This process can cause problems by stressing the plant as it is pulled out of the original pot and also causing additional work for the individual transplanting the plant due to the cleanup effort required to collect all of the loose soil which will ordinarily either fall away from the plant as it separates from the pot or remains adhered to the inside of the pot as the remainder separates. Currently transplanting a plant requires a loosening of the soil in order to remove the plant with the roots intact. In the preferred embodiment, the invention is used much like a mold, so that it can be opened from the side and removed from around the root ball without pulling or shaking, and without the resulting cleanup effort needed to collect the loose soil.